l'homme que j'aime c'est le nom
by Imelicious
Summary: cette histoire est à la fois en anglais et en français. J'ai écrit ça pour une fille très gentille appelé Roronoa0mama...J'espère que ça vous plaira. Parmi les autres orateurs français peuvent le lire. Transferts Zoro à l'école Robin va. Ce fut le coup premier côté ... comment Robin essaie de gagner le coeur de Zoro que ça va marcher? lire pour savoir à sucer rés


J'ai écrit ça pour une fille très gentille. Donc, c'est pour toi Roronoa0mama

et

Beaucoup de filles et de garçons de plusieurs autres que je veux dire les français

Roronoa0mama

Titre: l'amour des jeunes

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas une seule pièce s'il vous plaît profiter ^ (^ ^.

A / N: c'est un ZoroXRobin. UsoppXNami. SanjiXVivi. LuffyXBoa oh et c'est ma première fanfic ^ ^

Aller ZoroXRobin!

CHAPITR un: mon premier amour

Robin marcher sur les trottoirs et regarda le ciel.

Robin sentit une légère touche sur son épaule. Robin était choqué et avait l'air de qui il s'agissait et elle vit Nami et un gars.

Nami: "hey, robin, comment êtes-vous allé?"

Robin: «bien, vous Et qui est ce mec?"

Nami: "Je vais bien et c'est mon copain ken"

Ken "bonjour robin-chan"

Robin "hiya ken ... umh ne sont pas vous les gars en retard pour l'école?"

Nami "oh ouais toi aussi"

Ken "à droite"

Robin: «Je vais plus tard"

Nami "tu es une bonne élève. Si votre retard, vous allez obtenir détention, voulez-vous que?"

Robin "oh ouais tu as raison ..."

Ken "nous allons passer en premier okay"

Nami "okay te voir plus tard, Robin"

Robin "okay, Nami et nice to meet you ken"

Ken "le plaisir est pour moi"

Ken et Nami s'en alla. Robin se tenait là, puis se dirigea vers l'école.

À l'école, un jeune garçon est venu dans la classe de Robin. Le garçon a de magnifiques cheveux verts et des yeux noirs.

Enseignant "s'il vous plaît vous présenter"

Zoro "Je suis Rorona Zoro"

Classe "nice to meet you, Zoro-kun"

Enseignant »que cela?" (A N / elle veut dire qu'il ne dit rien de la classe son nom autre)

Zoro "yeah"

Enseignant », demande le président Robin classe pour une tournée d'accord?"

Zoro "puis-je prendre un siège? Et apprendre ce que c'est toi le nom?"

Makino "oui et mon nom est makino"

Zoro prend place à côté d'Usopp et Robin.

Makino "wher de luffy?"

Usopp "Je parie qu'il a whit sa petite amie"

Luffy "ne parle pas de moi quand je suis dans la chambre"

Usopp "eep ..." usopp pâlit.

La classe se met à rire. Usopp dit'' ... désolé ...'' à luffy luffy et lui pardonne.

Robin regarde Zoro et son cœur se mit à élever. "Quel est ce sentiment? Devrais-je ressentir cela? Peut-être que je suis malade?'' Robin pensé à elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ces questions. Alors, elle soupira un peu . Zoro s'en aperçut et la regarda, puis détourna les yeux et posa sa tête sur son bureau et ferma un œil en se disant'' ne pas s'endormir'' mais il reste endormi.

A / N: s'il vous plaît votre avis! Me donner quelques conseils!

Whattya pense? S'il vous plaît dites-moi!

Hey désolé de ne pas écrire, je suis très désolé, je vais faire ths le dernier chapitre parce que je ne suis plus fan Zobin je suis un fan de Zoro perona mais dans celui-ci je vais faire Perona une chienne mais umh ne les hais pas pwease! Et vraiment je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait everythin et la très longue attente!

Chapitre deux: Baka Boyfriend?

Robin pov:

Je regardais de loin au morceau aux cheveux verts ... beau gosse! Ai-je pense juste que! Non. Pas ... il est très laid .. et stupide ...  
Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est dans notre luffy n'a même lui demander de nous rejoindre?. Ben ouais il est chaud, mais viendra un que nous avons déjà un gars aux cheveux verts dans notre group.I regarda autour de la chambre nous étions maintenant êtes au bon endroit Luffy est de retour à mon sujet et ne voyait personne aux cheveux verts que le très beau ~ stupide cerveau ne dis pas des choses stupides et ne les pense ou je suis un Baka Smart.

Je remarque que Zoro me regardait comme si j'étais folle baise, donc je lui ai donné un regard qui dit Qu'est-ce-sont-ya-looking-à-?. Il a juste souri et a marcher pour moi son regard était fixé sur moi avec un sourire sur son visage plasterd. Je me remercier kamisama peur que Luffy lui a sauté.

Zoro pov:

J'ai remarqué que Robin a fait des grimaces bizarres alors à me regarder et je lui donnais un regard qui disait clairement demandé ou What-is-mal-avec-vous-? Et elle a répondu si grossier!. J'ai décidé que j'allais à confirmer ce qui est mal avec elle quand luffy m'ont sauté dessus.  
Je le foudroya du regard et a crié

"Monkey descendre moi?"

"Non! Boisson Zoro let a? Ace a l'alcool qui traîne dans sa chambre"

"Bien sûr pourquoi pas?"

J'ai remarqué les yeux de Robin prospectifs sont chemin.

»Luffy et Zoro vous êtes trop jeune pour boire"

Je souris et dit: «Quand avez-vous pris sont mère?"

Luffy a rapidement pris mon côté et dit "oui quand"  
«Je trouve que la personne responsable de ce groupe je ne devrais pas vous laisser faire et les filles stuf STUPIDE"

Elle sourit innocent. J'ai trouvé cela très excitant et dit: «Sheesh Une seule fois" Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles, je faisait la moue?

J'ai remarqué qu'elle ne me font face, puis hocha la tête en accord.  
Est-ce qu'elle m'aime?

Robin POV:

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles, il a été moue? Il était si mignon!  
Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne me voit pas rougir ... Baka! Robin!  
Je me contrôler ...  
J'ai entendu quelque chose à propos de Nami crier «Jouer Truth or Dare», alors tout le monde d'accord.

Donc, ici, nous jouons un jeu d'enfant. J'avais peur que Boa ferait quelque chose de stupide J'étais inquiet à propos de Nami aussi.

Boa a crié: «moi d'abord»  
Tout le monde a accepté et elle a dit "la vérité ou osent Robin?"

"Oser" Merde pas osé! Un sourire se glissa mal son chemin sur le visage de Boa  
«Je vous osez française baiser Zoro pendant 40 secondes"  
"Eeehhh? Non" J'ai crié

Pov normal

Zoro soupira et se leva se rapprocher de Robin. Zoro était seulement à quelques centimètres de Robin quand il a planté ses lèvres roses très sexy rougeâtres sur elle et commença à l'embrasser. Il faisait son chemin à l'intérieur de la bouche de Robin. Il a également peu lèvre inférieure Robin de faire son entrée tong et lécha l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il a duré plus longtemps que prévu et Robin a été très bien en profiter. Zoro remarque qu'elle aime ça, alors qu'il faisait il alittle peu plus rugueux.  
Zoro robin poussé au sol et a commencé trop séparer ses lèvres et se mit à l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Robin ne se battait pas en arrière, mais à en profiter. Les autres où choqué de les séparer. Sanji Zoro retiré de Robin avant les vêtements ont été retirés.

"Zoro cesser de faire en face des autres» Il a dit déçu  
Une Zoro a commencé à grogner très contrarié en colère "J'ai été tout simplement profiter de ce qui a été offerte à moi. Je parie que vous avez aimé"  
«Non, je n'ai pas"  
"W-ce que tu veux dire" offert? "  
"Vous avez commencé à baiser rugueuse et j'ai aimé ça"  
"La fermer! Vous m'embrassa brutalement et il est normal de se perdre sur" Robin rougit: «Je vais à la maison!"  
Robin piétiné de la maison de Luffy. Boa suivit.

"Robin attente! Ne pas rentrer à la maison encore allons-y ensemble ou attendre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un va votre direction pour rentrer à la maison"

«Je ne vais pas rester une seconde avec ce barbare"

"Robin! Je pense que tu l'aimes ... Restez fidèle à vos sentiments, avant de le perdre"

«Je ne vais pas rester!" Robin Boa câlins à son Assurez-vous que rien ne va se passer "ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Je vais appeler Crocodile de venir me chercher" front Robin Boa baisers et sourires .

"Robin ... Nous allons tous Sleepover à luffy ... alors restez .."

"Très bien ... je vais rentrer à la maison pour obtenir des trucs, ok puis de revenir"

"Bon, je vais attendre pour vous"

«Je suis désolé Boa"

«Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir Robin confiance"

Boa se dirige vers Zoro qui causait avec les gars. Boa a tiré faire face à son "GO HOME WLK AVEC ROBIN MAINTENANT!" Boa regardant avec son regard le plus meurtrier.

"... Ce pourquoi .. moi ...?"

"Parce que vous L-I-K-E lui n'est-ce pas?" Boa encore lança un regard noir, mais adoucir son regard "s'il vous plaît juste aller avec elle. Elle peut chercher à puce et de composer, mais elle est irresponsable et non fidèle à ses sentiments. Je vous prie s'il vous plaît aller" Boa le regardait avec des larmes dans ses yeux. Luffy a vu et était en colère

Luffy Zoro regarda et se leva. Luffy Zoro traîné dehors annonce a crié "Allez!"

Zoro était sidéré par ce qui vient de se passer. Zoro soupira et se leva. "Suppose que je n'ai pas le choix» Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

À la maison Luffy était réconfortant de Boa larmes aux yeux. Luffy prit dans ses bras. "Ne pleure pas boa. C'est bizarre de te voir pleurer» Luffy essuya ses larmes et son visage pincé. Boa regardé les Baka plus MALE. Il souriait de son célèbre Grin. Boa se força à sourire, mais Luffy pourrait faire la différence entre vrai et faux. Luffy Boa visage pincé de plus difficile. Boa tressaillit à son contact.

"Je ne veux pas un sourire faux cul! Real" LUFFY DIT énervé.

Boa sourit à son visage furieux. Luffy sourit et l'embrassa légèrement doucement sur ses lèvres. Luffy lui murmura à l'oreille «rester en bas quand tout le monde dort, d'accord?"  
Boa hocha la tête. Tout le monde qui était là était choqué que luffy embrassa Boa premier.

Sanji a crié: «Nami kiss me"

«J'ai un petit ami"

"No ~!"

«Sanji, mais avez-vous vraiment comme moi ou est-ce un de ces« vous êtes le premier nom qui surgit dans ma tête si je t'aime "les choses?"

"Non, Nami je vous ai toujours aimé, mais parce que je ne pourrais pas vous ai-je cessé d'essayer"

"Je vous aime ... sanji je sortais avec Ken pour te rendre jaloux"

Sanji éclairé à ce que la jeune fille aux cheveux oranges dit. Sanji serra dans ses bras. Nami sourit à l'étreinte.

»Sanji pourquoi avez-vous l'avoue maintenant?"

"Ouais, Luffy pourquoi maintenant et pas avant?"

Sanji et Luffy se regardèrent en souriant tout en disant en phase "Parce que Marimo m'a dit de vous dire que« je vous ai aimés ""

"Parce que Baka m'a dit de vous dire que je vous aime"

Les deux filles se regardèrent surpris.

"Baka que" Nami a dit: «vous mentez ne peut pas être"

"Nope c'est vrai" Sanji dit en souriant ", il peut être vraiment romantique"

«Je dois le remercier" Boa dit en souriant

«Nous devons» Luffy a dit

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A l'arrêt de bus ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Robin était seul. Un groupe de gars venus à elle et a commencé à lui parler.

Guy 1 "hey sexy, partie veux venir avec nous?"

"Non"

GUY 2 "viennent l'un ne soyez pas timide"

GUY 3 "ouais ... Ne pas jouer dur pour obtenir" Guy 4 maintenu son poignet et l'a poussée à sa poitrine

Guy 4 "oh tu m'aimes"

"Non, je ne Revenons donc Lâche-ou .."

»Ou quoi?" Guy 3 coupa "nous frapper?"

Ils ont tous ri. Guy 2 mis son visage et lui dit malicieusement "m'a frappé"  
Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Zoro coups de poing et de pied le gars le gars qui tenait Robin dans l'estomac. Guy 4 lâcher de mettre la main sur son ventre. Robin courut à côté de Zoro. Zoro sourit et dit: «votre héros est ici"

"Shut it"

Zoro sourit. Guy 1 Prend un couteau de sa poche et attaque Zoro avec elle. Zoro lance son couteau et le frappe au visage. GUY 2 And 3 Zoro essayer de frappe en même temps. Zoro tenir gars 3 et le pousse gars 2 et appuyez mec en face. "Knock-out" Zoro sourit.  
Robin Walkes de type 4 et le frappe dans les couilles. «Ça vous apprendra à jamais salissez pas avec moi!"  
Guy 4 gémit de douleur. Le bus arrive et Entes Robin avec Zoro qui la suivait. Robin a payé de sa poche pour prendre un peu perdu le changement, mais a remarqué qu'elle était cassée et laissé son sac au lieu de Luffy

Le conducteur a demandé «vous payer ou non?

"Umh ..." Robin sourit nerveux.

Zoro debout derrière elle payé pour l'un et l'autre "elle est avec moi" dit-il en souriant.

«D'accord, prenez un siège déjà"

Zoro Robin poussé à côté d'un siège de fenêtre et s'assit à côté de obéissait, mais a ensuite demandé "pourquoi avez-vous me suivre?

"Si je ne suis pas venu tu aurais ont été violées" Il a dit malicieusement

"J'étais bien" Robin rougit à ce qu'il a dit.

"Assurez-vous où" Zoro regarda en colère: «Pourquoi êtes-vous allé seul, hein? Tu aurais pu goten MAL! Il est déjà si tard! Tu es une fille idiote de penser à votre corps! Boa était inquiète très inquiète, elle me pria baise à vous suivre avec les larmes aux yeux! Je m'inquiétais aussi! Je n'arrive pas à le montrer ... mais j'ai été vraiment inquiet quand j'ai entendu dire que tu ne pouvais pas lutter »Zoro pouvait crier aussi fort qu'il le voulait, ils étaient les seuls personnes dans le bus. Zoro posa sa tête sur son épaule, cachant son expression triste "NEVER EVER le faire, d'accord?"

Robin hocha la tête "Okay"

"Good"

Un sourire fait son chemin sur le beau visage de Robin. "Ne .. Zoro ... et toi pour un petit changement comme moi?"  
«WTF ce que je viens de dire?!  
"Fo ..."

"COUP DE COEUR" Zoro regardé Robin dans les yeux: «Je t'aime. Au moment où je vous ai vu, je savais que je voulais que vous avez. C'était une quête de la vie de la mort. Si je ne t'avais pas, je m'assurerais que personne ne pouvait que vous avez. C'est ainsi que Je t'aime "

Robin sourit: "J'ai senti la même chose. Je ne vous ai jamais donné à personne ou que je ne vous nuiront jamais. Tu sais, quand tu m'as embrassé j'étais si heureux que je pouvais mourir!"

Zoro sourit alors embrassé Robin. "Je vous aime Robin"

"Je t'aime Zoro"

"NE PAS FAIRE DE DÉPART DANS MON BUS!" Le chauffeur du bus a crié

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ LA MAISON Luffy ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Luffy et Boa où le bas que ceux. Luffy marchait à côté de Boa et lwed sa tête "vous pouvez me frapper"

"W-hy?"

"Parce que je n'ai jamais remarqué les sentiments que vous aviez pour moi. J'ai fait comme toi, mais j'ai eu peur de vous aimer. J'ai toujours pensé que si je vous aime, je vous cassez ..."

"Je ne voudrais pas casser si tu m'aimais. Quand tu es avec moi, je n'aurais jamais casser"

«J'avais peur que si je vous ai fait sourire que je voudrais que vous voulez! Et si je vous veux Je ne sais pas comment je le ferais de vous laisser aller J'ai eu très peur ... et si je ne savais pas comment te laisser partir ... J'avais peur que cela vous briser. Mon amour pour vous est stupide poison et je n'ai pas un antidote qui peut vous guérir ... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais quand tu pleures ... je pourrais perdre mon esprit si je te vois pleurer ou si je pourrais Kil Tant de gens que j'ai peur de vous perdre Boa J'ai vraiment t'aime vraiment ... Je ... "

Boa Luffy serra et l'embrassa: «Je suis tellement heureuse! Je n'aime pas luffy le fait que vous ne m'aimez pas me cassé et je ne laisserai jamais votre côté luffy travers toutes les difficultés que nous y aller ... Je t'aimerai toujours mon amant de viande chapeau de paille "

«Je vais toujours aimer mes princes serpent"

Luffy Boa embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller à l'école.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ À L'ÉCOLE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Luffy et Boa où tenir la main quand ils allaient à chaque instant.  
Robin est venu à l'école avec zoro conduite avec une moto un vert (couleur des cheveux) avec un crâne  
Nami et sanji est venu aussi avec une moto un jaune (ses cheveux) avec des lettres d'Orange disant «Mine de Nami"

Bo, luffy, Nami et Zoro Sanji se dirigea vers et Robin.  
Luffy dit "merci pour votre avis Zoro" Il l'a frappé amical

Sanji a également remercié lui et Nami et Boa trop. Robin Vu de Zoro. "Ce que c'est que cette histoire?

"Il ne vous dis pas bin-chan? Il a donné des conseils Lufy et Sanji se confesser à nous" Boa dit en souriant

"Oh? Zoro peut faire ça?"

"Il est très romantique!" Luffy a dit

"Alors Robin quand vous êtes sur une date s'attendre à l'inattendu!" Sanji dit

»Et au lit, il va faire des choses inattendues trop" Nami dit malicieusement

"Nami" Zoro et Robin dit en synchronisation tout en rougissant.

«Allons équipage mugiwara!" Zoro dit avec son sourire tueur tout en mettant ses mains autour de la taille Robins.

"Okay" sanji dit tout en mettant sa main autour des épaules de Nami.

Luffy Boa tient par la main. Ils sont allés en classe pour faire face aux regards et regards envier en regardant les couples et les couples mignons sexy et chaude.

Zoro sourit et se frotta le nez avec Robins gagner un fard à joues.

Sanji embrassé Nami gagner un baiser français.

Luffy Boa gagner picoté joue un doux baiser.

Donc là vous l'avez à la fin de mon histoire! ... Nami a rompu avec Ken ... J'allais faire Perona Une chienne, mais je ne pourrais pas l'aimer à beaucoup et je ne suis pas bon à Make-toutes les scènes ou l'écriture d'entre eux de sorte espérons qu'il vous plaira! S'il vous plaît examiner aller les choses au sujet de mon histoire une d Dans excuses pour ne pas écrire pendant un certain temps. J'ai perdu l'intérêt, mais je suis de retour et je vais écrire des histoires, mais pas n'importe robin Zoro je doen't savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve donc espérer pour le mieux! do't voler mon histoire!


End file.
